


The Only Constant

by MsCongeniality



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Lettie Hatter looks for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerioth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerioth/gifts).



Lettie Hatter paused in the street outside the cindered storefront that had been her father's shop. While no part of the town had been spared, the damage here was particularly bad, especially when compared to someplace like Cesari's, which would be re-opening in only a month.

It seemed the fighting had been fiercest here, something she found almost as hard to believe as her mother's tale of how she found Sophie just before the great battle only to lose her again, after. Sometimes it was a burden to be so alike, and she knew enough to tell that Mother's motives were less than true; a disappointment, but not really a surprise.

A bump from behind and a muttered pardon brought Lettie back to herself. She was about to murmur her own excuse when the small, hooded figure started climbing the steps to the ruined door in front of her. She was startled, but had the presence of mind to seize this opportunity.

"Excuse me," she called.

The figure turned, revealing a long grey beard. "Yes?"

Lettie stepped forward. "Is it safe? Inside, I mean."

The old man's eyes narrowed, and he replied in an incongruously young voice, "The store is closed. Nobody needs flowers right now."

Lettie straightened her back and forged on, "I'm not here for flowers, I was told that my sister was here. Before the battle, I mean." She took another step closer and favored him with the pout which was capable of convincing the most hardened of customers to leave with an extra bag of madeleines."Please, I haven't heard from her since May Day."

His shoulders slumped and the man seemed ready to let her in, when the door behind him opened. Lettie heard her sister's voice before she saw her.

"Markl, stop dawdling and get inside, there's not much time."

Sophie sounded the same. Better even, more like the sister she'd grown up with. She was clearly no longer the strange, frightened thing she'd been the last time they met at Cesari's. She'd changed, though. Lettie could see how her oddly grey hair had convinced Mother that Sophie was an old woman, but she seemed so full of life that Lettie could hardly credit it. Smiling, she called out, "Sophie!"

Sophie seemed startled. Then, her face brightened and she ran down the steps.

"Lettie!"

The two sisters took each other's hands and just looked at each other for a long moment, then seemed to collapse into a hug. They separated and Lettie wiped away a tear. "I've been so worried about you!"

Sophie took Lettie's hands again. "I've worried about you, too. I heard that Cesari's was hit and didn't know what to think."

Lettie squeezed her sister's hands. "It's not just the battle, Sophie! Whatever has happened to you?"

"That's a long story, and not fit for the street. Perhaps you'd better come inside."

 

It was odd enough that the shop interior had been so completely repaired while the front was, to all appearances, a burnt wreck, but it was only after passing through the courtyard into what should have been the parlor of the house she'd grown up in that Lettie became certain that something beyond the ordinary was at work. She looked at her sister, but a whispered "Sophie..." was as far as she got before her elder sister launched into an explanation.

"It's magic, Lettie," she began with typical bluntness.

Lettie nodded mutely and looked around the rather grand room that was larger and more finely decorated than their parlor ever had been. Her eyes were drawn to the fire in the large, central grate, blazing despite the summer heat, and she watched it as Sophie continued.

"I've been living with the wizard Howl."

Lettie turned away from the fire, which was starting to give her an unsettling sense of being watched back. She frowned at her sister, "Ever since you disappeared?" Then her eyes widened, "Sophie! Was he the wizard that day at Cesari's?"

The grey bearded man had followed them quietly, but now he pushed back the hood of his cloak and became a young boy, one who was looking at her quite intently. "Sophie," he said suspiciously. "What is this lady talking about?"

"Markl," Sophie said firmly. "We really do need to be going, we're expected in Kingsbury." She turned and took the boy's shoulder, pushing him towards the staircase. "Please see that Grandmother is ready." He was reluctant, but made his way up the staircase under his own steam, peering back at Lettie as he went.

Sophie turned back to her sister. "To answer you, Lettie, yes, that was Howl that day. I suppose that was the start of it all." Her expression softened and she even began to smile lightly. "Though, quite a bit has happened since then."

Lettie sighed and took Sophie's hands again. "He's stolen your heart, Sophie. That much, I can see. Please tell me that you're happy, at least, because I couldn't bear it if you'd allowed yourself to be taken advantage of by someone so heartless."

Sophie's smile broadened at that, taking her hands from Lettie's. "Oh, he's not heartless; not anymore, at any rate." The fire flared, crackled and spit, and she crossed the room to tend to it. "He's rather soft hearted, actually."

"Well," Lettie replied. "If you say."

"He is," Sophie repeated, seeming to punctuate her point by stabbing at the fireplace logs with the poker. The fire flared again, and a small fireball separated from the logs and rose out of the grate.

Lettie instinctively stepped back, away from the flame, but it wasn't uncontrolled, as you'd expect if the fire was truly raging. Rather, it made an almost lazy ascent and by the time it reached eye level, the flames had developed a sort of face and it was giving Sophie an aggrieved look.

"Stop doing that, Sophie!"

Sophie's back straightened and she set her jaw in that way she had when she was well and truly upset. "I was trying to hint that I'd like for you to stay quiet for a change."

"That wasn't a hint, hints are subtle," the fire crackled. "Anyway, I wasn't going to say anything about Howl. It was just starting to get awkward listening to the two of you. I should be introduced before you start with the personal confidences."

Sophie bristled. "I was working up to it—you aren't something to spring on a person."

The fire rolled its eyes in response. "That's just silly. Unless I'm mistaken, she's related to you. She'd probably end up meeting me eventually and waiting's not going to make it any less strange for her."

He floated a bit closer to Lettie. "I'm Calcifer, the fire demon. I'm the one who does all the work around here."

"All the work?" Sophie repeated, archly.

Calcifer bobbed slightly, gesturing in her direction with a spindly arm of flame. "All the magic," he conceded and Sophie snorted in response.

Lettie smiled in spite of the strangeness of it all. She held out a hand towards him, and Calcifer obligingly came closer, hovering lightly over her cupped palm.

"You are warm!" Lettie exclaimed.

"Well, I am a fire demon." Calcifer said sharply, narrowing his eyes and shooting Sophie a look.

Taken aback, Lettie's instinct was to step away from him again, lest he start sparking. "I've never met a fire demon before," Lettie said quickly. "It's not as though I know what to expect."

"And no one would expect you to," Sophie replied, firmly. "Calcifer, this is my sister, Lettie."

Calcifer bobbed once again, giving the impression that he had nodded towards her.

Lettie nodded her head back at him. As odd as it was holding a conversation with something she'd never considered to have intelligence, much less a personality, he clearly had Sophie's trust and friendship. Lettie resolved to be more respectful of the bakery ovens in the future, just in case.

"Pleased to meet you, Calcifer," she said. Lettie looked around the room once again. "You said you do the magic, was it you that fixed the store?"

Calcifer sparked, "Of course it was!" At a sharp look from Sophie, he hastily amended himself. "With some help from Howl. But I'm the one who keeps the house going."

Lettie frowned at this, confused. "Why do you need magic to keep house?"

"That's not what he meant, Lettie." Sophie said, crossing to the far wall and opening the window shade. Outside, the landscape moved past them at a good clip.

Lettie's mouth opened in amazement and she rushed over to the window to look outside. "Sophie! You live in the moving castle? But I thought we were home at the shop!"

Sophie nodded, "Well, we are in a way, though the house isn't actually there any more."

Lettie turned from the window, confused. "Not there?"

"It burned during the fighting," Sophie said. "I told Howl not to bother rebuilding it, this house is a new one that travels throughout the wastes."

Lettie shook her head. "It's all so strange and complicated! I'm not sure I understand."

Sophie turned towards the door. "Here," she said. "Let me show you."

The two of them crossed the room and Sophie opened the door to show the courtyard they'd both known all their lives, much the worse for wear, but right where Lettie expected it to be. Then, Sophie shut the door again and reached for a small knob above the door handle that Lettie had taken for a lock. She gave it a quarter turn and a small device that Lettie hadn't noticed above the door gave a slight chime as it locked into place. Then, Sophie opened the door again.

In front of her was the waste. Lettie stepped through the door and stood on the single step on the other side of the doorframe, as the ground moved beneath her. Startled, she grabbed on to the railing for support. "We're moving so fast!"

"Careful!" shouted Sophie as she reached for Lettie's elbow and pulled her back inside. "You're not used to it."

She shut the door, and turned the knob again. This time, the door opened onto a meadow of flowers that seemed to never end.

Lettie stepped outside again. "Oh, Sophie! It's beautiful!"

This time, Sophie stepped out beside her. "Yes, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving this behind."

The two of them just looked out over the fields, watching the expanse of flowers ripple in the breeze. Then, after a moment, Lettie turned back to her sister. "But we're still travelling through the wastes, really. Is that it?"

Sophie nodded. "Something like that, yes." She was just turning back towards the house when Calcifer floated over to the doorway.

"You two should come inside," he called. "I need to open the Kingsbury door."

No sooner did they close the door, than the odd dial above it abruptly turned with a bright chime. The door opened on a bustling street scene and a finely dressed man entered. Lettie barely had time to gape at the sheer volume of automobile traffic outside before he shut the door behind him and glanced around the room, clearly annoyed. Despite that, he leaned over Sophie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sophie!" He said in a bright tone that should have been friendly, but carried an edge, "What do you mean by leaving the door hanging open? I've been on the front step waiting to get in to my own house!"

Sophie frowned and pushed him lightly. Lettie could see that, despite her expression, her sister wasn't upset. This must be the wizard Howl, the great stealer of hearts. Lettie could see how he'd come by the reputation. Not only were his clothes faultless, but he had been groomed to a T. This was a man who could have the heart of any girl he wanted with nothing more than a few sweet words.

"We shut it once we knew you were there." Sophie said sharply. "But maybe you should have thought about that before creating a door that exists in four places, but only opens in one! Besides, you were meant to be meeting us at the palace, how should we know to expect you?"

Howl shrugged, "I never needed to in the old house, it was only once you moved in and brought an entourage that it became an issue. As for the palace," he continued in a slightly flat tone, "plans have changed."

Then, suddenly brightening, Howl clapped his hands together and turned towards Lettie. "More importantly, you haven't introduced me to your guest." He bowed slightly. "Who I am sure is more witty and charming than Prince Justin and all the courtiers he can muster."

Lettie blushed. She was certainly used to men's attention, but somehow this was different from the throngs of customers who clamored for her. His charm shone like a bright light and only magnified as his mood improved.

"She's not a guest, Howl," Sophie said, "This is my sister, Lettie."

He stepped forward. Howl was smiling, but looking for all the world as though he were giving her an inspection. "Efficient and hard hearted then, but not charming." He looked back over his shoulder at Sophie. "That is, if personality runs in the family."

Sophie snorted again, and shook her head.

"No?" Howl continued, looking back at Lettie. "No, definitely not. This model is of the persuasive sort." He winked. "The kind who won't let you leave the bakery without at least three extra cream puffs you don't need."

Lettie was surprised at that. Clearly, he'd been a customer at Cesari's, but she was sure she'd remember him, even among the crowds vying for her attention. He was that kind of man.

"Hello, Howl," she said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Shy, too!" He looked back at Sophie. "Are you sure she's related?" Then, Howl faced Lettie again, looking her up and down. "Or else she's in need of rescue from her apprenticeship as well."

"That's enough, Howl!" Sophie said sharply. "I'd like for her to come see me again."

"Okay, okay," Howl held up his hands in a placating gesture as he laughed. "I guess that means she's not moving in." He paused, then continued with a smirk. "Of course not, she's actually related to us and this household is nothing but strays."

"Hey!" said Calcifer. "You move around so much, you're not much better than a stray yourself."

"Okay," Howl conceded. "You have a point." He looked back at Lettie again and said smoothly, "You're welcome in our home."

Sophie punctuated this with a nod, and Lettie could see that the two of them really did suit one another. They sparred verbally, but that was to be expected when you have two strong willed individuals. What was more important was that they seemed to complement each other. Howl was smooth where Sophie was rough at the edges, and Sophie was anchored while Howl seemed a flight of his own fancy. This strange travelling house was definitely a home, and, more than that, it was someplace where she would never have to worry about her sister's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stick as closely as possible to the anime characterization, but I'm afraid that the novel is so ingrained in me that some book characterization may have slipped through. I definitely borrowed detail from there where the film was lacking. Still, I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> There is, I hope, more to come.
> 
> And a huge thank you to my three awesome betas. Hopefully, you know who you are. After the reveal, everybody else will too.


End file.
